1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power cable, a power cable system, a method of grounding a power cable system and a method of constructing a power cable system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power cable system of a one end grounding system, a parallel ground wire may be provided along a power cable (Non-Patent Document 1, for example). With this, when a ground fault occurs, a fault current can be safely released to the parallel ground wire. Such a parallel ground wire is referred to as an Earth Continuity Conductor (ECC) by International Standard. According to the International Standard, provision of the ECC is recommended because of the above described safety.
However, for the conventional power cable system including the ECC, it is difficult to provide the ECC along the power cable when the power cable is installed over a long distance.    Non-Patent Document 1: CIGRE TB 283